Picture Messages
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de SupremeEvilRegal] "AU Imaginez qu'Emma laisse son téléphone chez elle. Après être rentré du travail, elle trouve une dizaine de "selfies" de Regina : Des bisous, des mots d'amour. Imaginez ensuite qu'Emma ait souffert de dépression dans le passé et que bien sûr Regina le sait. Prend place après la naissance de Neal. "
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur**** : Merci à SupremeEvilRegal pour nous avoir permis de traduire cette Fanfiction, oui, encore une ! :D On se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude ;)**

_**Picture Messages**_

Emma se jeta sur le canapé, un verre de cidre de pomme à la main. Ça avait été une longue journée et Emma avait réussit à retenir ses larmes.

David lui avait tapé sur les nerfs toute la journée, se plaignant de toute la paperasse à faire (Emma en avait le double puisque étant le shérif, et lui seulement son adjoint, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait) et du fait qu'il était fatigué de devoir s'occuper d'un bébé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept.

Au souvenir de ces plaintes pathétiques, Emma s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, harassée par cette journée.

Même s'il lui serait facile d'oublier ces gémissements, ce serait cependant impossible d'ignorer cette phrase qu'elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête.

**« Je ne comprends pas comment font les gens pour s'occuper d'un enfant à plein temps »** Avait-il marmonné.

Emma se raidit, le regardant.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu entend par là ?! »**

David la foudroya du regard, interrompu dans ses pensées.

**« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un enfant demande beaucoup de travail. Je détesterais en avoir un autre. Il nous coûte déjà une fortune »** Déclara David amèrement.

Emma déglutit.

**« UN enfant ? » **Murmura-t-elle.

Ce commentaire rappela David à la réalité. Il parut prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire alors que la stupeur apparaissait dans ses yeux et que la méchanceté quittait sa voix.

**« Emma, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je voulais seulement... »**

La blonde s'était levée, attrapant ses clés. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Elle sortit furieuse du poste, laissant la porte claquer derrière elle.

Cette remarque n'avait fait qu'empirer cette journée qui avait déjà mal commencée. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au poste, elle avait dû faire face aux avances de Hook, aux lamentations de son père et aux appels de citoyens se plaignant de jeunes tagueurs. Et un malheur ne venant jamais seul, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone chez elle.

Emma prit sa voiture et rentra, soulagée d'être enfin sortie du poste. Allongée dans son canapé, fixant le cidre, elle laissa ses larmes s'échapper. Comme elle avait oublié son portable, elle n'avait pas pu envoyer de messages à Regina, ni remarquer les appels manqués de David.

En parlant de son téléphone, la blonde vit qu'il n'était plus sur la table où elle l'avait laissé ce matin. Ses larmes oubliées, elle se leva pour le chercher.

Elle fouilla le salon, rien. Même résultat pour le hall et la cuisine. Peut-être qu'Henry le lui avait caché ? Elle secoua la tête, il était chez Mary Margaret pour quelques jours, afin de l'aidé avec Neal (Dieu sait comme les enfants aiment les enfants) et de travailler sur un projet pour l'école.

Son dernier espoir était la chambre et heureusement pour elle, il était sur le lit. Emma était soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé, ne tenant plus de ne pas pouvoir parler avec Regina.

Elle traversa la pièce et prit son portable. Mais quand la blonde le déverrouilla, ce n'est pas le traditionnel fond d'écran qui apparut mais une photo de Regina.

La brune fixait l'écran, une moue adorable sur le visage. La photo était accompagnée d'une phrase : _"Je crois qu'on ne se parlera pas aujourd'hui."_ Emma sourit, son index caressant le visage de Regina. Elle appuya sur une touche pour faire défiler les images. Treize photos avaient été prises aujourd'hui, mais aucune par Emma.

Son sourire s'agrandit à la vue de cinq photos, toutes étant différents "selfie" de sa petite- amie. La photo suivante montrait Regina, allongée sur le lit, le bras tendu au-dessus d'elle pour prendre le cliché, l'air sérieux avec : _"La version snapchat de Snow:D"_ en guise de commentaire.

La série de photographies était suivie de trois vidéos, ce qui enthousiasma Emma, ravie de pouvoir entendre la voix de Regina.

_**"Hey Emma, tu me manques, je te vois ce soir" **_Regina fit un clin d'œil, ce qui fit sourire Emma. Regina ne savait pas faire de clin d'œil, ses deux yeux se fermaient automatiquement. La brune termina la vidéo avec un baiser sonore et Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

La deuxième vidéo montrait Regina, fredonnant. Emma devina la chanson _"I Kissed A Girl"_ -Regina aimait l'ironie-. Elle vit la brune tourner soudainement la tête vers l'objectif lançant un _**"Booouh !". **_Dieu qu'Emma pouvait l'aimer. Elle sentit les larmes tomber sur ses joues. Qu'elle était belle. **_"Je t'aime"_** murmura Regina.

La dernière vidéo, Regina ne faisait que sourire à l'objectif. _**"Tu trouveras tout ça quand tu rentreras, et je vais probablement les regretter" **_lança-t-elle, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux **_"mais je t'aime ma chérie, alors ne soit pas triste." _**Emma éclata en sanglot, fixant l'écran, alors que la vidéo se terminait.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle continua de faire défiler les clichés. Regina tenait plusieurs pancartes : _"Tu es parfaite à mes yeux."_ , _"Tu mérites d'être heureuse "_ , _" Je t'aime ". _

Emma serra son téléphone contre elle, pleurant de plus belle. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle en avait tant besoin. Elle hésita à appeler la brune, quand son portable sonna. N'attendant pas la fin de la première sonnerie, elle décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

**« Emma ? » **Regina entendit un sanglot.

**« Je t'aime aussi Regina » **La brune sourit.

**« J'imagine que tu as remarqué mon intrusion dans ton téléphone » **

Emma hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte que Regina ne pouvait pas la voir. Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Emma ne réponde.

**« J'en avais besoin » **

Le sourire de Regina s'effaça.

**« Tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin de moi ? Je finis dans dix minutes, mais je peux venir tout de suite. »** Dit-elle d'une traite. Emma tenta de la rassurer.

**« Je vais bien maintenant, je peux... Je peux attendre » **La blonde sourit.** « Je vais te préparer du cidre »**

Elle entendit Regina rire.

**« D'accord, j'arrive bientôt, ma chérie. Je t'aime. » **

Emma ferma les yeux. Elle aimait entendre Regina lui dire ça.

**« Je t'aime aussi »**

_**A suivre...**_

**Note de l'auteur #2 :**

**Le chapitre 2 est en cours de traduction, il arrivera donc dans les prochains jours.**

**N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur l'icône « Review » pour nous donner vos avis, nous dire si vous aimez nos traductions, cela nous fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Et n'hésitez pas non plus à aller visiter la page de SupremeEvilRegal :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur #1 **_: Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous pour vos commentaire qui nous fait chaud au cœur et qui nous motive à continuer.

Pour toutes les personnes que l'on a pas pu remercier par message privé :

**Emy0708** : Merci beaucoup, c'est toi qui est adorable :D

**Lisa418**: En effet, on est pas habitué à voir Regina aussi mielleuse, surtout envers Emma XD

**Yaya** : Oh merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir :D

**Justine** : Toutes les reviews sont incroyables :) Merci beaucoup.

_**Note de l'auteur #2**_ : Nous ne l'avions pas précisé dans nos autres traductions, mais il est évident que ni la série, ni les personnages, ni même l'histoire ne nous appartient. Seule la traduction est de nous.

_**Picture Messages – Chapitre 2**_

**« Emma ? »** Appela Regina alors qu'elle entrait dans la maison.

La demeure était silencieuse et Regina se prépara pire. Un rayon de lumière s'échappait de la cuisine dont la porte était à demi fermée. Elle s'y dirigea, espérant voir Emma prendre un verre ou dîner.

Regina retint son souffle en ouvrant la porte. Elle vit Emma essayant en vain de déboucher une bouteille de vin, le visage inondé de larmes.

**« Emma ? »** Chuchota la brune, se ruant vers elle et la prenant dans ses bras. Elle sentit la blonde la serrer contre elle alors qu'un nouveau sanglot lui parcourrait le corps. **« Oh, mon amour... »**

Regina resserra son étreinte, passa une main dans les cheveux de la blonde posant un baiser sur son front. Elle était soulagée qu'Emma n'ait rien fait de stupide. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état. Emma s'accrochait désespérément à elle en murmurant des excuses.

Tout ce que la brune pouvait faire c'était de la serrer dans ses bras et lui assurer que tout irait bien. Emma se détacha d'elle, hoqueta et essuya ses larmes.

**« Je suis désolée Regina... »** Chuchota-t-elle, portant les mains de la brune à son visage en les couvrant de baisers.

Un moment passa, et Emma se rendit compte que Regina n'avait pas retiré ses chaussures.

**« Tu porte encore tes chaussures ?**

La blonde savait que la mairesse détestait porter ses talons plus que nécessaire. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait l'habitude de les retirer dans sa voiture et de rentrer pieds nus chez elle.

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de rire et hocha la tête. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues d'Emma.

**« Bien sûr, idiote. »** lança-t-elle, en tapotant le nez de la blonde avec son index.** « Tu avais besoin de moi. » **

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma.

**« Viens. Allons nous coucher. »** Murmura-t-elle quand Emma se remit à pleurer.

La blonde prit la bouteille de cidre sur le comptoir de la cuisine et laissa la brune la conduire vers les escaliers, ôtant au passage ses chaussures.

**« Ça ne te dérange pas ? »** Demanda doucement Emma.

**« Non, bien sûr que non »** Lui répondit Regina, lui caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce.

Emma ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup pour stopper ses larmes. Regina serra sa main et elles montèrent les escaliers.

**« Tu m'attend dans la chambre ? »** Demanda Regina, caressant la joue d'Emma.

Ce simple geste suffisait à la calmer, les coupant du reste du monde. La blonde hocha la tête, qu'elle lova un peu plus dans la paume chaude de Regina.

**« Je reviens dans une minute »** Murmura-t-elle, l'embrassant rapidement avant de se faufiler dans la salle de bain.

Emma monta sur le lit, posa la bouteille de cidre sur la table de chevet, attrapa l'oreiller de Regina et le serra contre elle. Elle tenta de se rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre lors de ses thérapies avec son psychologue, mais il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait l'aider à se débarrasser de cette... tristesse ? noirceur ? qui l'envahissait lentement. Elle détestait ça. Peu importait ce qu'elle pensait, peu importait toute les images laissées par Regina, la blonde se sentait toujours aussi mal.

Emma prit de grandes respirations, inspirait, expirait lentement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que vingt minutes étaient passées quand Regina revint dans la chambre. Elle était assez calme pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer quand elle vit la brune.

**« Hey »** dit Regina en mettant ses vêtements dans le panier à linge.

**« Hey »** Répondit Emma, la voix enrouée d'avoir tant pleuré.

Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle dans le lit pour y inviter la brune. Regina sourit, grimpant aux côtés d'Emma. Elle ouvrit ses bras et laissa la blonde se blottir contre elle.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment.

**« Tu veux en parler ? »** Demanda Regina.

Emma jouait avec ses doigts, les entrelaçant avec les siens, réfléchissant sûrement à la réponse qu'elle allait donner.

**« Tu m'as manquée ? » **Essaya-t-elle en tournant son visage vers sa petite-amie, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Regina leva les yeux, mais sourit en lui embrassant le front.

**« Peut-être, mais le fait que je te manque ne t'as jamais rendue aussi triste. »** Dit-elle en tapotant le nez de la blonde qui fit une moue adorable.

Emma soupira, se redressa pour faire face à la brune. Elles étaient tellement proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Elle posa son front sur le sien.

**« Je suis là Emma. »** Chuchota-t-elle, tenant les mains de la blonde.

**« David a dit que... »** Commença-t-elle, la voix tremblante. **« Un enfant et je... »** Elle se tut. Regina la prit dans ses bras, et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

**« Je suis là »** Répéta-t-elle, son souffle chatouillant la gorge de sa blonde. Celle-ci se serra un peu plus contre elle. **« Je suis là ma chérie.. »**

Emma prit de profondes inspirations, ce qui sembla la calmer.

**« Ça va mieux, mon amour ? »**

Emma hocha la tête.

**« Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci. »**

Regina sourit, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

**« Est-ce que tu veux toujours en parler ? »**

La blonde acquiesça.

**« Cette journée n'a pas été si terrible. Hook a été énervant, comme à son habitude mais... »** Dit-t-elle d'une petite voix. **« Tu m'as vraiment manquée »** Chuchota-t-elle, souriant timidement quand la brune l'embrassa.

**« Tu m'as manquée toi aussi. »**

**« Je sais, avec toutes ces photos et ces vidéos que tu m'as laissé... »** Dit-elle en rigolant.

Regina captura de nouveau ses lèvres, soulagée de la voir rire.

**« Je sais pas pour toi, mais je pense que je devrais les mettre dans mon book »**

**« Absolument, tu es tellement adorable » **Répliqua Emma en repensant aux clichés en question.

Le silence retomba avant qu'Emma ne prenne de nouveau la parole. Elle ne voulait pas le dire à Regina comme ça mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

**« Tu sais, bizarrement, je crois que ce sont toutes ces photos qui m'ont mises dans cet état. »** Dit-t-elle, dans un murmure, alors qu'elle essuyait une larme tombée sur sa joue.

**« Quoi ?! »** Regina s'était redressée, et regardait Emma, terrifiée. **« Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je pensais que ça ne te dérangerais pas que je prenne ton téléphone pour... »**

**« Non, ma puce, non... c'est juste... ce qu'il s'est passé avec David. Et j'étais tellement... bouleversée ? En colère ? ... Je n'étais même pas triste. Quand je suis rentrée et que j'ai commencé à... tu sais... pleurer, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Voir ton visage et tous ces messages » **Emma laissa échapper un sanglot. **« Je ne pouvais pas te dire merci, te tenir dans mes bras. Tu es tellement belle et je me suis demandé ce que je pouvais avoir de si exceptionnel pour que tu veuilles être avec moi » **Emma rougit.

Regina fut tellement surprise par cet aveu qu'elle ne sut pas quoi dire.

**« Comment peux-tu aimer quelqu'un d'aussi brisé ? »** Souffla Emma. **« Est-ce que je deviens folle ? »**

**« Oh, Emma, non » **Balbutia la brune, pétrifiée à l'idée que la blonde ait une si mauvaise opinion d'elle même. **« Emma, je t'aime... »** La blonde voulut l'interrompre mais elle l'en empêcha, posant son index sur ses lèvres.** « Arrêtes ça. Je t'aime. Je t'admire pour avoir tenu tête à ****"****La Méchante Reine****" et j'adore tous les petits tocs que tu as comme de tout manger à la cuillère, même si tu n'en as absolument pas besoin pour manger des légumes. J'aime l'expression de ton visage quand tu as les cheveux dans le yeux. J'aime quand tu te colle contre moi et que tu murmure mon prénom quand tu dors. Et tu sais le plus important ? »**

Emma ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

**« C'est que je t'aime et que je suis éperdument et follement amoureuse de toi, Emma Swan »**

Emma avait voulu dire quelque chose, mais elle ne sembla pas trouver les mots.

**« Et Emma ? Tu pense peut-être que tu es folle, mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. »** Reprit Regina. **« Ta folie est parfaite. Je me fiche que tu sois folle, déprimée, ou triste ou juste ennuyée, parce que tu es toi et que tu es parfaite. »**

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'attirer Regina vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, espérant de cette manière lui faire comprendre tout ce que la brune représentait pour elle.

**« Épouse-moi. »** Demanda Emma, le souffle court.

Regina sourit, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

**« Vraiment ? »**

La blonde hocha la tête.

**« Personne ne m'a jamais rendue aussi heureuse. Mon Dieu que je t'aime Regina. Je t'en prie, épouse-moi. Laisse-moi être tienne... »**

Regina l'embrassa doucement.

**« Seulement si tu accepte d'être mienne »**

_**-Fin-**_

_**Note de l'auteur #3**_ : Ainsi s'achève cette seconde traduction de SupremeEvilRegal (Encore merci à elle pour sa gentillesse) .

Comme d'habitude, nous attendons avec impatience tous vos commentaires. Nous y répondrons avec plaisir :D

Oh, on aller oublier, vous pouvez nous rejoindre sur Twitter pour retrouver toutes nos actualités ou juste histoire de papoter :P ( IhaveDoneEnough)

A bientôt :D


End file.
